Just a Dream
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: Set to Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream" Really can't say more than that.


AN: hey everyone, here's a short little songfic I couldn't get out of my head, so I hope you like it. I was experimenting with repetition too, so I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing, on that note, I recommend paying close attention or you will get lost, blame it on the book they have me reading for school.

**SPOILER ALERT:** The Wannabe in the Weeds (5/12/08) and The Pain in the Heart (5/19/08)

Warning: Tissue alert, violent settings, OOC but hey, it's fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Lyrics are Carrie Underwood; "This is Just a Dream."

MADEFOREACHOTHERDOWNTOTHEBONE.

A moment like this one couldn't be rationalized, not even for Dr. Temperance Brennan. She'd been here before, maybe not this exact place but similar and she couldn't help but find herself hoping he would run from the ranks of men off to her right and be the hero, at least one more time.

But to her dismay the service continued on, Caroline did a speech once more and a man in uniform moved toward her.

"Dr. Brennan." He spoke quietly, a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the gun's rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Suddenly she wasn't just Dr. Temperance Brennan, who, at times, was called cold and detached. No, now she was Bones, _his_ Bones, with a vague idea of tact and reference to pop culture. So with what little she could make sense of, she hugged the flag to her chest and the jacket he'd draped around her that night a little closer to her body.

She couldn't help but jump a bit at the gun shots, it only brought back memories. The worst being that they weren't even working.

She still couldn't wrap her head around it. How does an _amateur_ take out a _sniper_? The shooter was just a kid, angry at the world; angry at Booth for putting his father in a Federal Prison.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?_

The evening had actually started out romantic, a very well dressed Booth had picked her up and taken her out to a fancy dinner, they were heading for a club to dance when a shot rang out from a nearby high rise. She hit the ground beside the SUV, unsure of where the shot had come from.

She turned toward him "Booth, where did that--" but she stopped mid sentence. He wasn't beside her reaching for his weapon as she assumed he would be, instead he was sprawled across the concrete where they had just been standing.

It was a sight she'd never wanted to see again, not after the incident with Pam Nunan. Brennan sprung into action, unaware if other shots were fired. She left the jacket she'd been wrapped in on the ground and dropped to his side.

"Stay with me Seely." She repeated putting pressure on the wound with her hands, but unnerved at the sight of blood pouring through her fingers and, especially, across the new ring on her left hand.

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

A moment like this one couldn't be rationalized, not even for Dr. Temperance Brennan. She'd been here before, maybe not this exact place but similar and she couldn't help but hope it would turn out differently this time.

But to her dismay the surgeon came out in fresh scrubs, a practiced smile pasted on his face. Brennan lifted her face toward him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry Doctor Brennan." He spoke quietly, a hand placed on her shoulder, but moved away quickly as there were others that needed him.

She turned to Angela who had been gripping her hand tightly. Suddenly she wasn't just Dr. Temperance Brennan, who, at times, was called cold and detached. No, now she was Bones, _his_ Bones, and as tears began to slip from her eyes she sobbed into Angela's shoulder;

"I was going to marry him Ange."

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me_

A moment like this couldn't be rationalized. She'd been here before, waking up in the middle of the night, tears in her eyes, because once again she'd failed to save him, she'd stood secluded beyond the distance of help and watched, the scent of him on that jacket lingering.

A hand began rubbing her back soothingly and suddenly she wasn't just Dr. Temperance Brennan, who, at times, was called cold and detached. No, now she was Bones, _his _Bones, and as his voice infiltrated her fear coated mind she realized that she would never just be Dr. Temperance Brennan again. No, now she was more that just _his _Bones, she was Dr. Temperance "Bones" Booth, and she'd never let that go without a fight.

_This is just a dream_

MADEFOREACHOTHERDOWNTOTHEBONE

AN: okay, so I know that was a bit out from my usual stuff, but I'm quite proud and was wondering what you would think if I continued using lyrics as the basis of Bones fics, (believe me I'm full of them.) It's a great cure for writers block as much as it is fun to me. So reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
